Goodbye my Guardian
by Salemy
Summary: Something is on loose....Something that desire the clow cards.A creature called Peunicorn has to guard Cardcaptors from it even if it means she'll die~*PLEEEASE R&R!!!*~It's finished!!!
1. The mission

DOODBYE MY GUARDIAN  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Cardcaptors/Cardcaptor Sakura (whatever you guys prefer)They belong to Clamp/Nelvana!Don't sue.My pocket money has been cut off so have mercy.Oh yeah Only Avra is mine...and only mine!!!If you wanna use her for your fanfic-e-mail me first!If you wont ask me...oh boy you will be in DEEEEEEP trouble.  
  
„talking"  
  
~thoughts~  
  
***flashbacks***  
  
Hello!This is my first fanfic I hope its gonna be good.But if it will be boring just don't read it.I'm not very good  
  
at English-even though I'm not Japanese.Ok.I will use the American version because I get very confused with the japanese names etc.Li,Sakura and the gang are..about 12.The cards are captured,Eli(Eriol)is in England but...Li didnt tell Sakura that he love her.I just wanted to tell you that there is different magic,dimensions etc.Enjoy!^_^  
  
Somewhere in the other dimension...  
  
„Avra..."  
  
„Yes queen"  
  
„The dark spirits has been released..you must go and protect the cardaptors...They may not have enough power to protect themselves...to protect the earth"  
  
„What do I have to do?"  
  
„First of all you will have to transform into a human form...They could have attacked you if they would see you in your real form.Try to keep it a secret that you have the powers from everybody.Cardcaptors aswell.Also try to hide your aura.They would get too suspisous about you.They must not get hurt...even if it means you will have to"  
  
„I know queen.I know.I've been trained for too long to know that the most important is the one you protect...not yourself"  
  
„Good ,go now.There is a house for you allready in Reedington.You will go to the same school.And learn as the others"  
  
„But I know allready all this stuff they're learning!I'm gonna be bored plus they'll think I'm a gick or something!"  
  
„Then try to pretend that you're learning for heaven sake!You know why I chose you for this mission!You have less feeling than others.You are a great warrior I know.But you must understand their feelings.They know what love means.Try not to be cold...I know its hard for you but...you've been born to fight protect..and unfortunetely...Gornan made a killing machine with only few feelings...Hate,responsiility,braveness,protection for others..but what about love,friendship?Smile!"  
  
„smile?"  
  
„You dont even know how to smile!Go Avra!Good luck!"  
  
„Goodbye gueen"  
  
Avra whispered some magic words and was gone...  
  
Reedington,Sakura's house  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!  
  
„Uh...what time is it?"-asked Sakura rubbing her eyes-„Oh nooooo!!I'm gonna be late again!Kero!Why didnt you wake me up?!"  
  
Kero flew out of the cupboard,his eyes half closed"Sakura for heaven sake I'm a great guardian of the clow cards....NOT A CLOCK!!!You should-„-He didnt finish because Sakura was already downstears putting her shoes on.  
  
„see ya dad!Bye Tori!"-and she runned out of the house  
  
„That girl should be more responsible...squirt"-mutered Tori  
  
At school  
  
Sakura was in her classroom wating for the teacher to come.  
  
„Hey Sakura !I've heard that there is a new student coming."-said Madison  
  
„Great!At last someone new!-replied Sakura  
  
„I hope its not going to be Meilin.I'm gonna kill her if its her"said Li  
  
„Well did she call y...Li?"  
  
Li sudenly freezed.He was looking at the door  
  
„Li?Are you allright?"-asked Sakura but then she froze as well.They felt someones aura.Li grabed Sakuras hand and pulled her to the corner of the classroom.Madison followed them.  
  
„Have you felt it?"-asked Li  
  
„Yeah...that was a very strong aura!"  
  
„I dont think its a clow card or anything that's got to do with it.We must stay alert.Be careful Sakura"  
  
„Ok."-Sakura blushed~boy he cares for me so much!~  
  
Just then the teacher came in.Everyone took their seats  
  
„Hello class.We've got a new student in school.Be nice and help her out if she'll need it.Please welcome Avra Shaien"  
  
The girl came in.All class was amazed.She was looking realy pretty.She had a long sort of purplish hair.Two stripes of her hair at the front were longer and the endings of them were black.Here eyes had an unusual light blue color.She wasn't smiling,she had a serious look(a little bit like Li's) Her figure was perfect.She must have been doing some sports.Maybe athletics.  
  
„Hi"she said simply.Then she looked at Li and Sakura~I think it would be nice if they would know about my presence...but what will the gueen say...who cares~  
  
She sended Li some sort of electric shock using her mind(dont worry it's not the one they used to use to kill people.A weak one)Allthrough Li felt it ,he jumped out of his seat as if it was hot and screamed out"WOOOW!"  
  
Everyone stared at him and then started to laugh.  
  
„Mr.Showron !I know that you might fancy our new student but leave the excitement for the break"  
  
Everyone started to laugh even harder.Li turned hot red.  
  
Wahahaha!!!So what da ya think?Rubbish?Cool?Send me some comments pleeeease!my e-mail is:  
  
peunicorn@hotmail.com 


	2. The first enemy

„Goodbye my guardian"  
  
Disclaimer:Cardcaptors/Cardcaptor Sakura are not mine!!!No no no!Avra is mine and only her!!!Geez  
  
„talking"  
  
~thoughts~  
  
***flashbacks***  
  
Hey cardcaptors fans!The next chapter is here!The last time Li was red because of the lauging isint it?Ok. here goes...  
  
First lesson in School  
  
Sakura and Madison run up to Avra and tried to make friend with her  
  
„Hi!My name is Sakura and this is Madison.Do you wanna be our friends?"she asked sweetly  
  
„Yeah...what's the first lesson?"-asked Avra stoping herself to sweatdrop.~She is so childish.I cant believe she actualy managed to capture all the cards...~  
  
„We've got athletisc!I love them.Me and Li are...hey where's Li anyway?"  
  
Li was right behind them listening to their conversation...he was glaring at Avra(after all she sended him the electric shock)Avra turned back and looked at him peacefully~I think he figured out that I sended him the schock...clever boy~  
  
„Oh here you are!Li is great at athletics!Right Li?"  
  
„The best.."-he said coldly  
  
At the gim  
  
The teacher came in and told them to sit down  
  
„Hello everybody.I was going to make some quiz with you but because we've got a new student today maybe she could show us what she knows.Avra?Would you like to come here and show what you know already."-he pointed at the empty mats.She had plenty of room.  
  
„Ok."  
  
The thing she was doing were quite incredible.(ya know what they do for athletics.Well it's not hard when you train for...few hundred years like Avra)Everyone had their eyes wide open and jaws down.  
  
When she have finished the teacher finally spoke  
  
„Well that was ...amazing!You are sure very good.I see that Li Showron and Sakura Avalon has a rival. now-„  
  
He didn't get to finish because the bell rang  
  
„Ok. class you're dismissed..."  
  
After school  
  
„Avra!Avra wait!"Sakura ran up to Avra walking out of the building.-„Avra you were incredible today on athletics!Where did you learn all that?"  
  
„Well I had a few hund...I had a lot of time to practise"  
  
„Do you wanna go home with me?I could even introduce you to my family.How do you get home anyway?"  
  
Avra whisteled loudly using her fingers  
  
„Huh?Don't tell me you only whistle"  
  
„No. Look"-She pointed at the black figure galloping towards them  
  
„Oh boy!What is that?!"but soon after she found out what it was.It was a big (looking wild)horse with seddle and all the other stuff ready on him.  
  
„This is my horse Mordir"-explained Avra-„I always whistle to get him to where I am"  
  
„Cool!Well then see ya tomorrow!"  
  
„Yeah...see ya"-she galloped off .Just then Madison and Li came out.  
  
„ You know what?Avra has a-„  
  
„She again?!I think I've heard enough about her today!!Oh yeah and I bet you're one of her fans aren't you?!!"Li snapped back  
  
~What's the matter with him?Why suddenly he's so mean to me?~Sakura was hurt.She turned back to him hiding his tears and ran.Ran as fast as she could away from him.  
  
„Li!Look what have you done!You should apologise to her tomorrow."-Madison also turned back to him and walked away.~What have I done...~Li had finally realised what he just did.~Oh Sakura...please forgive me..~  
  
A small but true tear ran down his cheek as he walked away aswell.He didnt know someone was watching him...  
  
~This cardcaptor is a bit like me...But he is only hiding his feelings...Feeling I'll never have...~  
  
Like it?Hate it?Write comments!!!my email is: peunicorn@hotmail.com 


	3. And again

Disclaimer:I'll keep it short.C-A-R-D-C-A-P-T-O-R-S A-R-E N-O-T M-I-N- E!!!ONLY AVRA !!!Ok. that should be it.  
  
„talking"  
  
~thoughts~  
  
***flashbacks***  
  
Yo!Chapter 3 is finally done!Last time Sakura got upset because Li screamed at her.Here continues!  
  
Li's residence  
  
~I should call Sakura now..what was I thinking screaming at her...She's so delicate and innocent.She probably hates me now.But I have to try~Li dialed Sakura's number.  
  
BIP BIP BIPBIP  
  
„Hmm..she's probably talking to Madison.I'm so sorry Sakura...Maybe-„  
  
SMASSHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Something smashed the ground near by.Li wasn't waiting.He took his sword ,changed into his battle costume and ran out of the house~Sakura probably is there aswell.That will be a chance to apologize.~  
  
Then sudenly he smashed into someone."Hey watch it!"said Li angrily but then he regreted it.It was Sakura.  
  
„Oh Li!"  
  
„Oh I'm so sorry Sakur-„He didnt get to finish because another bang was heard.  
  
„Li what is it?!"  
  
„It's...it's a very strong magic.We must stay together.C'mon!"  
  
They ran together side by side to the place where they've heard the noise.When they were there they only saw a dark big hole on the ground and a dark tall figure near the hole.  
  
„Cardcaptors!How sweet !You've joined the party!Now our first game is ...DEATH!!!"Right then he threw a massive thunder ball right at Sakura.  
  
„SAKURAAA!!!"Li threw himself in front of Sakura to avoid her from getting hit  
  
„Li nooo!!"  
  
„Circle waaaall!!!!"someone chanted the spell.A purple protective wall surounded both Sakura and Li.  
  
„What the...?!"-the figure was confused  
  
Suddenly the person revealed itself.Everyone gasped.It was Avra.But she was looking different.She had a battle clothes on and a sword in her hand.  
  
„Did you think I would just watch as you kill those cardcaptors with no mercy?!You knew I'm here and you knew why I'm here"Avra had a realy serious look  
  
„Avra...and you're talking about mercy?!You've killed so many people and creatures.How can YOU talk about mercy?!"the figure replied.Avra kept silent~He's got a point~  
  
„And you wanna protect them?!Geez you should be on our side Avra.And anyway why you've got that fo-„  
  
„shut up!!"  
  
„oh I see your friend doesnt know who you are?Dont you think they should know?"-the figure turned to still shocked Li and Sakura.-„You dont know who she is?She's a p-„  
  
„Electric tornado!!!"-Avra had fire in her eyes.She was looking reeealy angry now.A giant tornado was formed in front of her with electric lights traped inside.  
  
„What the.."The tornado hit him-„Noooo!!"Tornado begun to shrink quicky and after a minute he wa gone.  
  
Avra looked at Sakura and said  
  
„Are you alright?"  
  
„Y..yeah...I think"  
  
„I knew you were someone else!Who the hell are you?!"-asked Li angrily  
  
„I havent got time to explain...ask Kero about me...he'll explain it to you.."she whispered some words and was gone.  
  
„Wow...that was a weird day"-said Sakura-„C'mon let's go ask Kero about her"  
  
At Sakura's house  
  
„C'mon Li."  
  
„Uh...is your brother at home?"-asked Li  
  
„Oh no..he went somewhere with Julian"Li looked at her doubtfully but went inside into her room.Kero was playing video games.  
  
„Kero!We need to ask you about something very important!"  
  
„What can be more important than the final stage in „Time crisise"?!"  
  
„Stop playing you fanatic stuffed animal!It's realy important!!"shouted Li  
  
„AND YOU ARE HERE?!GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE YOU...YOU..."  
  
„KERO!!STOP IT!''  
  
„Ok...ok. Sakura what is it?"Kero flew on to her shoulder.  
  
„Erm...we've just met..oh..who's Avra?"  
  
„WAAAGHH!!!"Kero nearly fell to the ground  
  
„What's the matter?"  
  
„You...you..met her?!Did she do anything to you?Oh boy!Thank god you're alive!"  
  
„And why should we be dead?!She actualy protected us from the bad ...someone"replied Li  
  
„P..Protected?!"  
  
„Oh c'mon Kero tell us who is she?"Sakura was getting annoyed  
  
„She was a great ancient warrior.Very very powerful.She was always send by her queen to erm...kill.She have won many big battles.She was a real killing machine.She had no mercy.She never spared any anemy.But she's not a human..oh no!A human would never do such a thing.She's a peunicorn.I had a chance to meet her once.I was horrified by her look.It was oh...no wonder nearly everyone is afraid of her...instead of her gueen and some few people and creatures."  
  
„What's a peunicorn?I get the unicorn but wat is a pe?"asked Sakura  
  
„Pe is a shortcut of pegasus.Peunicorns are bigger than normal horses.The have a big strong wings and two horns.One is on their forehead-the big one.And the small one near her nose.They have incredible powers.Avra is even more powerfull than you...than me.Once she was chalenged by Clow Reed.Avra have won.I think instead of her gueen she's to most powerful creature in this gallaxy!"  
  
„Wow..."even Li was amazed."No wonder she's so good in athelits...she must have few hundred years!"  
  
Woohoo!Finished!Finaly chapter 3 is finished!!!!So,was it good?Bad?Send comments pleeease! 


	4. Peunicorn?

Disclaimer:Cardcaptors are not mine only Avra.The end  
  
„talking"  
  
~thoughts~  
  
***flashbacks***  
  
Ok.!chapter 4 is coming up now!The last time Kero told Sakura &Li who Avra was!Here's a continuation!(is that a word?)  
  
The next day at school  
  
Avra came into the classroom where nearly all class was still on their way there.  
  
~So my secret was revealed...I never thought it's gonna end up like this.Me protecting?Efen was right.All these years I've spend destroying and killing.Keroberos brobably told them everything about me.They might keep their distance from me now.Well how often you meet a legendary warrior who have nearly destroyed everything on its way?How often you meet a murderer that looks like a teenager girl?~  
  
Just then Li came in.He looked at her and took out his stuff.  
  
„So is that all you gonna say?No Hi?"asked Avra  
  
„Why should I?You're not my friend.You're not even a human!"Li sapped back  
  
„Ok.If you're gonna be mean to me than I think I'll have to TEACH you some respect to others"  
  
„And what you're gonna do?Burn me?Drown me?Give me a deadly electric shock?Or maybe blew me away?!"  
  
„Yo've just said all the powers I own.Fire,Water,Electricity and Wind.But no.I'm challenging you for a sword fight!Today „  
  
„And you even know how to use the sword?Oh-hoh..."Li had a sword pointing at his throat.  
  
„Dont start with me cardcaptor.I thought Keroberos have told you everything about me didn't he?"  
  
„I've heard enough to have an opinion about you!"  
  
„You are brave.Very brave.But that might loose you one day"  
  
Li kept silent he knew that's the ed ofthe conversation because if he would say ne more word that would be the last thing in his life.  
  
„Erase"Avra said as the sword dissapeared in her hand.  
  
„Dont fight with me Li.I'm here to protect you.Not to kill.I used to know Clow Reed.And I know how thw clow cards are powerful.But the dark spirits have been realeased.They are even more powerful that clow cards."  
  
Just then Madison ,Sakura ad the rest of the girls came in.  
  
„Oh hi Avra!Hi Li!Li?Are you Ok.?"Sakura looked at Li.H was staring at Avra- „Li are you ok.?"  
  
„Just fine."Li turned around and took his seat.  
  
„I dont think your friend likes me Sakura"said Avra  
  
„Erm...Avra can you explain me-„  
  
„After Sakura.Not now"  
  
After school in the penguin park.  
  
„...And so he was dead.Our queen healed the land and it belonged to us again"Avra finished her story to Sakura  
  
„Cool...It looks like you've won many battles!"Sakura was realy impresed- „So why did you came here?"  
  
„The dark spirits have been released.I dont know who did it but I know that you're in danger.Clow cards mixed with their magic powers make a deadly substance that can destroy anthing.That's why I have to protect you from them"explained Avra  
  
„Oh my...Hey Li is coming!Ican sense his aura"  
  
„Yeah.I've challenged him for a sword fight"  
  
„But...but....what if-?"  
  
„Dont worry I wont kill him.I just want him to have some respect for me.If we won't work together will be lost"  
  
„Sakura?!What are you doing here with IT?!"  
  
„How dare you Li?!She's not a thing!"  
  
„I think you were deaf when Kero was talkig about that creature!She's not a human!!!"  
  
„Enough!Here's the deal!If you win I'll leave you alone.You'll ask for my help sooner or later anyway...If I win you will have a full respect for me and you'll listen to me.And you wn't call me a creature!"  
  
„Fine!"  
  
„Fine!On my command,reveal ancient horn,power of light,power of dark,release my powers!Sword!"A sword appeared in her hand.  
  
„Let's rock!"  
  
Somewhere in the other dimension  
  
„Avra...I knew she will do it that way.But that cardcaptor must listen to her!Otherwise they'll be dead"  
  
The next day at Sakra's house,Saturday  
  
„Are you sure you're ok. Li?That doesnt look good"said Sakura putting a bandage on Li's arm  
  
„Ouch!Sakura ba careful!"Li moved his hand and Sakura lost her baance fellng right onto Li.  
  
They both blushed a dark color of red.  
  
„Uh...sorry Li"muttered Sakura  
  
Li looked at her and she looked at him.Their heads began to get closer nad closer and when they nearly kissed...  
  
„Ok. enough of that mushy stuff!"Avra suddenly appeared on Sakuras bed.  
  
Both of them jumped on their feet ad looked at her.  
  
„What?Havent you've heard of something called teleportation?"  
  
„Yeah whatever.What do you want?"asked Li still red  
  
„Oh just check if everything is Ok.and talk to Kero"  
  
Kero flew out of the cupboard  
  
„Avra?You..yu look s different....."  
  
„I've got a human form Kero.It's safer."  
  
„I bet"  
  
End end end.I know it was quite boring but...The danger is near!!!Hehehe!Send comments on peunicorn@hotmail.com 


	5. No name for it

Goodbye my guardian  
  
Stupid disclaimer:Oh why should I even bother?!Everyone knows I dont own cardcaptors!Only Avra.  
  
„talking"  
  
~thoughts~  
  
***flashbacks***  
  
Chapter 5 is here!Can you believe tat I know how to write the ending but I can't think of anything for now?!I think I'm goin' mad...  
  
At Sakura's house  
  
„So what do you need?"asked Kero  
  
„I need a shandor book.I know you think I've got it but I gave it to Clow Reed long time ago."  
  
„But..this book contains the dark spells...Do you think its safe?"Avra gave him a do-I-look-like-an-idiot? Look  
  
„That book used to be mine..."Everyone sweatdropped."  
  
„Do you have a plan how to get rid of these spirits?"asked Li  
  
„Plan?"  
  
***flashback***  
  
„Avra what are we going to do with those prisoners?"  
  
„Kill.No sparing"  
  
***end of the flashback***  
  
„Erm..Avra?Wake up!"  
  
„Huh?"She snapped from her memories  
  
„What's your plan?"repeated Li  
  
„Well I'll try to lock them up into their dimenson using my ormal powers.But if that won't help I'll have to use the dark powers.."  
  
Kero suddenly shivered.Sakura looked at him '_'?"Are you ok. Kero?"He didnt reply but looked at Avra seriously"The death course..."  
  
„Yes.But if that won't hepl either I'll have to use them both"  
  
„But that would mean you would use all your powers!"exclaimed Li-„And what about us?"  
  
„The only think you need to do is make sure taht you're safe the same as Clow cards.I'm srry to say Li but your powers aren't strong enough to stop them so..."she stopped  
  
„So you're on your own?!Avra?Avra!"  
  
„Silence!"she said looking at the ceiling"I can sense someone"  
  
HUU HUU HUU(ya know!The flapping wing sound)  
  
Then  
  
TAP TAP TAP TAP  
  
„It's a peunicorn.He's probably on your roof Sakura.C'mon we've got to get there"  
  
„But how are-Oh!"Kero was cut of by a loud snort from outside  
  
„Iknow ,I'll have to transform but not here"  
  
„Let's go"They all climbed up on the roof.Sakura gasped in horror when she saw the anemy.  
  
(He looked abit like those from 'the lord of the rings' but he had 2 horns and a wings like bats have.He was all black)  
  
„You're quite quick.Even though I've tried to hide my aura you've found me.Oh but why am I surprised.Ofcourse Avra can spot even the smallest bits of magic anywhere.You're not going to fight like thet are you?!"asked the evil peunicorn.  
  
„Not here and not like that"  
  
  
  
sorry it's short but I'm ill and I cant do much(my parent won't let me)but don't wrry you guys more is coming soon!Ehe Ehe!Aaaaaaachoo!sorry 


	6. Suspence

Disclaimer:I don't own. Blah blah blah...  
"talking"  
~thoughts~  
***flashbacks***  
Chapter 6 .Yay!I know what to do now!Im not mad I'm not mad!(Everyone:Ok....)  
Last time Avra said she won't fight like that so she:  
  
Closed her eyes and said  
"On my command ,reveal ancient horn,power of light power of dark ,release my powers!True form!"  
Then a purple circle surrounded her covering all her body.When it dissapeared Avra wasn't there as a girl.She was as a peunicorn.  
She had the same purple hair ,light blue eyes but her skin(or maybe I should say fur) was dark blue.Two horns,big strong wings and black hooves.  
"Another dimension!"she chanted.  
They found themselves in a dark purple-black land with oting but ground and black sky.  
"Black fire!"the anemy formed a big lack fire ball and threw it right at Avra.  
"Circle wall"Avra protected herself.  
"Well not bad...You can protect your self well.But how about this?!"Electric water!"the peunicorn threw a ball of water with electric snakes in it.It nearly hitted Sakura when Avra jumped in front of her.  
She screamed in pain and fell to the ground.  
"Avra!"  
"Don't touch me Sakura!The electric shocks will jump on to you"  
"Oh my !How protective"Peunicorn walked up to Avra "But that's the last thing you'll do"He thrusted one of his horns into Avra's stomach (how drastic!Hehehe!I'm so evil!)  
"AHHHH!"she screamd in agony.Blood coming out formed a small plash."That's it!I have gad damn enough of this!"Avra got uo weakly,shaking.  
"By the lightness of the dark,by the darkness of the light,I command this power to kill this creature existing,to be traped in the prison of it's own.Power of darkness!Release!"  
It was too quick(whatever it was) to see.  
All Sakura sa was a flash and then something black hitting the anemy.No sound was heard from him.He was allready gone.Everything went back to normal.They were all back on Sakura's roof.She got up on her feet and saw Li and Kero getting up all in dust and Avra laying still...very still.  
  
End of chapter 6.Hehehe!What a suspense!But don't worry don't worry the next chapter will be soon.Ya know it spoils everything when you know what's gonna happen next...write your comments on peunicorn@hotmail.com   
  
  
  
  
"I've been told so I will.  
No matter what happen I will be there,  
I will protect all that I need,  
I will fight when I'll have to,  
I will die If I'll have to...  
But I'll guard 'till the end" 


	7. is it love?

Disclaimer:Cardcaptors belong to clamp.Avra is mine.FUL STOP!  
  
„talking"  
  
~thoughts~  
  
***flashbacks***  
  
Hey!Chapter 7 is here!Did u miss me?Did I leave u i a suspence?Huh?Huh?Tell me!  
  
Last time Sakura found Avra d...laying still..  
  
„Avra..."They all run up to her .To their happy surprise she was alive.  
  
„I'm allright...It's not that easy to get rid of me.But I'm very weak and I'm afraid that I'll have to dissapear for a few days"she said weakly  
  
„And what will happen if another creature will attack us like that?"asked Li angrily but still you could see sorrow and worry in his eyes.  
  
„Just like this"a golden necklace appeared on Avras horn"If you'll need me just say my name holding it"  
  
„But ...you will come back...won't you?"  
  
„Of course I will.I've been ordered to guard you as long as I can and I will"Just then she dissapeared.  
  
„I hope she'll be allright..(snif)because I really care...I really care Li!!!"Just then Sakura started to cry loudly.Li felt really sorry for her so he hugged her  
  
„Don't worry.She'll be fine"  
  
„Hey kid!Keep your hands away from my master!"Kero glared at him with anger.'Wooooow!"he suddenly flew behind them  
  
„What's the matter you stuffed-„  
  
„WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER YOU.....PERVERT!"Tori was glaring at them from Sakuras balcony with fire in his eyes."Get your dirty hands away from her!!!!!"Li quickly got his hands of Sakura  
  
„Oh brother..."Sakura looked at him with her red eyes"He just tried to cheer me up...and what the hell are YOU doing on MY balcony???!!!"  
  
„I've heard something..."  
  
„That doesnt mean you have to get into my room!And who's a pervert?!Huh?Get out!"Tori was still staring at Li but he went in  
  
„My lord....I would want to be your enemy"said Li with a sweatdropp  
  
  
  
Monday at shool,  
  
„Hey Madison!Have you seen Avra today?"Sakura just came into the classroom looking around trying to find her friend.  
  
„No sorry.But Li's in.That should be enough for you"She said with a you- know-what-I-mean-look.  
  
„Stop it Madison!"she walked up to Li allready sitting in his desk."Hey Li!Have you felt Avras aura lately?"she whispered  
  
„No.I think she's in the other dimension.I wonder when she's coming back"he wondered...then he has remembered something important"Erm...Sakura are..eee...are you doing enything today after school?"he asked with his head down(hiding his major blush)  
  
„Erm....well nothing really"  
  
„Oh well then..erm w-would you wanna go see that new funfair?of course if you don't wat to that's ok."he added quickly  
  
„Oh no"Li frowned"I would love to go!Ofcourse I wouldn't refuse!"Sakura just smiled happily and walked away leaving Li with a blush and legs like a jelly.  
  
  
  
At the funfair  
  
Li was waiting at the entrance(because he didn't wan tanother meeting wth Tori)messing about with a small but long box.When Sakura finaly came he was amazed by her look.She had a dark blue miniskirt long boots and a short top(something like when she was capturing the silent card)  
  
~Oh my god...she looks beautiful.."he had his mouth wide open which he hasn't even realised  
  
„Hey Li!Let's go and have fun!"  
  
Again they haven't realised that someone was watching them..or maybe something(?)  
  
„Or maybe suffer like never before...hahaha!"  
  
Hey!Finally!I went through hell and heaven,water and fire to finish that chapter.ok. coments pleeeease!my e-mail is peunicorn@hotmail.com 


	8. Oh yes it is

Disclaimer:Ya know what I want to write...Cartcaptors.not.mine.end  
  
  
  
Chapter8  
  
„talking"  
  
~thoughts~  
  
***flashbacks***  
  
HI!Well I'm a bit...no a lot.I'm upset that no one is giving me any comments.Not even flames...Goooood!People I need comments!I need them as I need air got it ?!I'm desperate!(everyone:eeeee......-_-U)  
  
Last time....what happened last time..oh yeah Li and Sakura were having a date...(everyone:uuuuuUUUUUUuuuu)shut up!geez....ok.Here's the chapter 8.Oh yeah and thats thenearly last chapter.There will be one more....  
  
  
  
At the funfair  
  
Smash!!!Li just broke the hole pile of bottles and again won Sakura a massive teddy bear with brown eyes and pink fur.It was nearly 9 o'clock and there was only one place they weren't on.The love tunel  
  
„Erm ....Li?There is only one place we weren't on."said Sakura holding prices Li won for her.  
  
„What is it?"he asked even though he already knew the answer.~God the love tunel!Well this is it.It's the only chance to tell her what You feel towards Sakura...just don't panic!Look straight into her eyes...say it and...Uh!I have to stop thinking!~  
  
„Li?Li come on!The funfair is closing soon!"she stried to persuade him even though she was nervous too.She really liked him...maybe even more than liked...  
  
„Oh...You want to go?Ok. than"Li tried to pretend than he doesnt really care.They came in and got on the boat and kept silent nearly through the whole ride when suddenly a bat came flying towards them.It was all dark and they couldn't see it properly.  
  
„AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"Sakura screamed in horror then she hugged Li tightly in fear.  
  
„Calm down Sakura.Its only a bat"Li was blushing even though no one could see it  
  
Sakura looked at him realising what she was doing but se didn't let him go.Li looked her aswell and then he kissed her passionately just as he always dreamed about.Sakura returned the kiss in pleasure.When they broke Sakura couldn't hold it anymore  
  
„Li I love you soo much!"she said quietly  
  
„I love you too Sakura"he whispered to her ear .They stayed like that 'till they came to the small romantic waterfall.It looked like heaven.There were also some short cliffsand little silver trees making the scenery amazing.  
  
„Wow...this place looks so beautiful."Sakura was amazed but it wasn't Li who answered  
  
„Yes indeed.And would you like to die in this place?!"They both looked a one of the cliff with their eyes wide open.There was a woman looking normaly but with nothig but white in her eyes,silver hair and a wand in her hand.  
  
„So you do?"she asked simply as if it was a normal question.  
  
„You won't get anything out of me!I havent got any of my clowcards with me so don't even bother!!"In Li's amazement Sakura wasn't scared at all!  
  
„Too bad!Your arrogant behavior will no longer exist.And as for you lover boy you stay out of my way if you don't want to get hurt!"  
  
„Iwould prefer to die than to leave Sakura with you ,witch!"Li already had his sword in his hand ready to fight.  
  
„Oh how rude.You don't even know who I am.If you would you wouldn't even DARE to talk to me like that!I'm a darkfaerie and my name is Piercini.Now faeries try to make peoples wishes come true.Ok. then you will die!"she trew a black dusty cloud at them.Li was coughing trying to get some air.  
  
„Element:wind!"He chanted blowing the cloud away.  
  
„good.Well this is going to be easy.You can defend yourself but you can't realy attack!Ash unicorn!"A scary loking black cloudy unicorn came galloping hitting Li with a massive forse,knocking him down on to the water now all dusty.He was trying but could get up.  
  
„Stop!Don't hurt him anymore!You can take me!"she waled towards the faerie.  
  
„Well thats nice!Any last wishes?"  
  
„Sakura no!"Li was trying to get up but still he couldn't  
  
„My last wish?..."she secretly held the nacklace Avra gave her."Avra!"she shouted out.  
  
„What?!That stupid creature won't help you anymore!She's probably dead now!"  
  
„Wanna bet?!"Avra was standing next to Piercini pointing her sword at the faeries throat  
  
„Oh shit!"What the hell are you doing here?!You're supossed to be dead!"Piercini had her eyes wide open in fear.  
  
„Hmm...let me have a think...BECAUSE I'M A PEUNICORN NOT SOME SORT OF A WEAK WITCHY BITCH!!!!!"she screamed  
  
„You...you won't get away with it!"just then she dissapeared.  
  
„Damn!Now she's gonna tell everything to her master..."Avra said to herself.Then  
  
she looked down at Sakura trying to help Li get up .he jumped down and walked up to them.  
  
„Hey!Are you guys allright?"  
  
„Yeah thanks to you.So you're allright now?"asked Li  
  
„Yeah...Well we better get out of here before someone will notice"  
  
Somewhere in the other dimension  
  
„YOU IDIOT!!!!YOU CHICKEN!! HOW COULD YOU LET THEM GO?!AVRA!THAT STUPID WARRIOR!Looks like I'll have to go and do it myself!"a tall shadowy man glared at the dark faerie.  
  
„Yes master!"she said as she walked away shaking with anger  
  
„Now then...Avra prepare for your death..."  
  
  
  
Yay!Chapter 8 is finished!COMMENTS PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSEEE!My email is peunicorn@hotmail.com 


	9. Goodbye my guardian

Chapter 9(final)  
  
„talking"  
  
~thoughts~  
  
***blashbacks***  
  
Oh boy!The last chapter.....Oh I think I'm gonna cry!Uh...Well I think you'll be allright...I bet I'm gonna...Uh I'm gonna spoil everything.K get on with it !  
  
At school the next day  
  
~I shouldn't have let that stupid faerie get away....I bet she already told everything to her master...~Avra was thinking of a strategy how to get everything as safe as possible while everyone in the classroom was chatting like nothing is happening before the lesson will start.Sakura was looking at her friend for a long time trying to work out why she is day dreaming all the time.Things with Li were sorted out.Sakura and Li should be happy!They are together now!But there is something that worries them....something they know will happen but don't know what ,where and when.  
  
„Avra?You remember what happened yesterday?"asked Li trying not to annoy her  
  
„Yeah...what?"she said angrily  
  
„Well...erm...Could that faerie do something that might change our position into..worse?"  
  
„She already has.Ibet she told everything to her master...You're in danger.Especially Sakura and the clow cards"  
  
„Great!So that master or whatever he is will come here ,kill us all and rule all the world right?!"  
  
„That's one of the possibilities"  
  
„Oh men!"That dark spirits thing strarted to annoy Li  
  
„Is there anything we can do to defend him?"Sakura joined the conversation  
  
„Well...Just keep your eyes and ears open.If you'll see something suspicious just call me.That's the worse...I don't really know what's going to happen.That makes me even more nervous...What am I going to do"They all started to worry.So far Avra always knew what to do but now they were traped...  
  
„Come to my house all of you.We will think of something!"Sakura smiled like it was nothing serious but everyone knew she was only trying to cheer them up.  
  
  
  
At night everyone had nightmares.They were dreaming of some weard shapes which were starting to form into something.Everything was quiet ...maybe too quiet.Then suddenly everything exploded.In Sakuras house a ghost came into the girls room .The same thing happened to Li and Avra but there was a woman with silver hair in Li's room and a peunicorn in Avra's.In the same time they all put their hands(or hooves)on kids'foreheads.Everything went twisting and after a minute they weren't in this world anymore.They've been zapped into the other dimension but they didn't know anything...they were still sleeping(stupid huh?)But it wasn't long before theys snapped out of it because of the noise the 'kidnappers'were making  
  
„At last we'll possess the clow cards!Earth will be destroyed .It will be ours!!!"said one of them  
  
„Don't count for much.I bet when master will defeat our enemy he'll get rid of us!"said the other  
  
„It might be one of the possibilities if you won't stop moaning!"Suddenly a tall dark figure appeared in front of them  
  
„Oh master!We didn't expect you so early...hehe..."the creature was really embaressed.  
  
While hey were talking Sakura Li ad Avra were trying to move but they just couldn't  
  
„My hands and legs are tied!"said Li angrily  
  
„So are mine"answered girls together  
  
„We ....have to...get...out ...auch!...of this mess!"said Sakura trying to get the ropes of her hands but with no use.  
  
„Like that?"Avra showed them secretly her free hands  
  
„How...how did you do that?"asked Li  
  
„I've burned the ropes.Remember I possess fire powers"  
  
„But..they can smell it...can't they?"  
  
„Indeed we can!And you mere people will die!But before I wan't the clow cards!"said the black figure  
  
„No!"Avra jumped in front of cardcaptors with a sword and a definite look.  
  
„Who..Oh Avra I didn't recognize you...Why you've got such a funny look?"  
  
„Does this look better for you?"she turned into a apeunicorn  
  
„No difference to me!You still look silly"  
  
„OOOHHH!!!"she was trying to cutt him but he was quicker.In one second she was chained to the nearest wall with some spiky metal pieces  
  
„Damn you!"she said with anger  
  
„Uuuuu...You won't do anything .Now if you excuse me I've got some murdering to do."He grabbed Sakura squizing her neck up in the air when Li took out his sword and started attacking but before he could do anything the woman with the silver hair the peunicorn and the ghost charged at him.  
  
He had no choice but to fight them.  
  
In the same time Avra was thinking of how to free herself.She couldn't let that demon kill Sakura!  
  
~I can't use fire...wind won't do anything...water...no...electricity...damn!No wait...Water and wind....water and wind...water and wind oh yes!Ice!~She froze the metal totaly so it was just...just like ice.And waited  
  
„You see Clowmistress I'm bored of this dimension.I wan't...no I need more space !Give me the clow cards!!!"He squized her neck even more so that she couldn't breath.  
  
„Let....let ...me ...go!You'll...ne...never ....possess....clow...cards..."she gasped out white pale on face  
  
„Yes I will!"  
  
„No you wont!"Avra was behind the demon all free and ready to fight  
  
„You..."The figure dropped coughing Sakura on the floor in amazement.He was too shocked to do anything  
  
„Beast release!Electric horse form a cage and trap the demon!"Indeed a gold- silver horse with hair like lightings appeared and then turned into a cage trapping the demon inside  
  
„No!!!!!Let me go!"He tried to touch the cage but it only hurt him  
  
„Electric horse,water snake,wind bird,fire lion!I command you to form The Elemental Peunicorn!I add the magic of the ancient horn and the death course:reveal your desperate look!RELEASE!!"  
  
And again everything went white ...nothing was seen...well was there anything to see?  
  
Everything went back to normal again but was Sakura ready to see what she will?  
  
Li was laying on the floor with his sword next to him...alive.But the peunicorn , the silver haired woman were dead.The ghost was gone So was the demon...Sakura looked desperately for Avra .  
  
She was laying still on the floor.She looked like dead but as Sakura walked up to her she could see that she was breathing...but very weakly.  
  
„Avra?Oh god Avra please wake up!"she had tears in her eyes but Avra opened her eyes  
  
„You're safe Sakura...My...my mission is done"  
  
„No!You can't just leave me!You're my friend!"  
  
„You've got Li...Soon you'll forget me..."  
  
„No!I will never forget you.Please don't leave me!"  
  
Avra just smiled weakly „Goodbye ...Clowmistress"Her eyes wen't blank...No life was in them anymore.  
  
So the ancient warior was gone...  
  
„NOOOOO!!!"Sakura screamed crying when Li hugged her tightly stopping her from fainting  
  
„Sakura stop!You can't do anything now"He was sad aswell and felt like crying but he had to stay a man.  
  
„Sakura please...You must be strong"He kissed her lightly on her forehead  
  
„But... It can't be true"She calmed down a little and looked at her friends dissapearing body and whispered  
  
„Goodbye my guardian..."  
  
~*The End*~  
  
Uh...well this is the end!I've finished my fanfic..my sad fanfic.Well comments please my e-mail is peunicorn@hotmail.com 


End file.
